Magical Madness Episode 1
Episode 1: The Precures come to town! "What?! You think you saw an alien?!" asked a male voice. At a small café in a town named Moonlight Town a young cabbit who has black and white with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue hat with a packman sigh on it, a blue t-shirt with a huge zipper on it, a blue belt with a yellow circle on it, dark blue jeans, yellow gloves and red/white shoes was with two of his friends. The first one is a male puppy like kid with the black fur, a white face, a red nose, black eyes and has a robot arm for his right arm, and is wearing brown jeans, a black belt and white gloves. The second one is who only small, gray with a black nose, black hair, and grey-black fur on himself. "I'm telling you I saw two of them," said the warner, "It looked like two girls but one of them used castanets at shoot out old light things and the other one used a guitar!" "Yak.J you sure that isn't something from one of your books?" asked the cabbit to the warner, Yak.J "Well if that was what you saw then I guess I saw some too," said the who. "Oh no…not you too Jojo!" groaned the cabbit. "Well it was different than the one Yak.J saw. In fact I saw three of them. One had a blue outfit and an old wand like thing, the second one had pink on and had a sword and the other one had stars on her outfit with a flute," said Jojo. "OK now I know you're making this up…" said the cabbit. "We're telling the true Klonoa!" said Yak.J to the cabbit, Klonoa. "But still aliens…the five sounds more like co-players to me," said Klonoa. "Then how could they really use the weapons?" said Yak.J, "I'm telling you they're aliens!" Klonoa rolled his eyes as he sighed. Jojo noticed something on the plate Klonoa had. "Hey Klonoa…does at cake always have hard candy with it?" asked the who. This caused Klonoa to look confused as he looked down to see a small pink 'candy' on his plate next to his cake. "I'm not sure to be trueful…" said Klonoa, "This is the first time I got this kind of cake." "You know I beat it's caused of the new cake shop opening down the street," said Yak.J. "You think so?" asked Klonoa. "Yeah. That way they don't lose any of their customers!" said Yak.J. "Well I guess if you put it at way," said Klonoa. He then picked up the 'candy' and put in in his mouth. Oddly enough then he tried to bite into it the 'candy' did break at all. "So how is it?" asked Jojo. Klonoa tried to bite into it again but still no luck. "I'm not sure this is candy. It's hard to bite into and it doesn't even taste good," said Klonoa. "I wonder what it is then…" said Yak.J. Suddenly something crashed onto the ground outside causing the people in the café to jump out of their seats. As some of the people looked outside, Klonoa, Yak.J and Jojo hid under the table. "WHERE IS IT?!" roared a voice, "WHERE IS THE GEM?!" Klonoa gulped nervously at the sound of the voice, completely forgetting about the thing in his mouth! "Klonoa…did you still have the thing in your mouth?" asked Jojo. "Yeah…why?" asked Klonoa. As his two friends made a worried look Klonoa realized what happened. "Oh uh…" groaned Klonoa, "I…I swallowed it!" "You what?!" gasped Yak.J and Jojo in shock as Klonoa laughed sheepishly. "I forget I had it in my mouth…" said Klonoa. Just a voice different from of the first one was heard. "Gather, light of Stars! Pericate the darkness of the Night! Precure Shooting Star Rush!" yelled a female voice followed by another female voice screaming. "Sorry!" said the first female voice. "Arm for the cat not me!" cried the second female voice in a worried voice. "Looks like the two are at it again…" sighed a new female voice. "No surprised there," sighed another female voice. The boys looked puzzled with the new voices as they looked from under the table to see five girls standing in front of the café. The first one is a girl with long light blonde hair in pigtails which are pink bows with yellow stars in the middle, light purple eyes, and is wearing a white dress with a pink belt with has a yellow star on it, purple frillies which has yellow stars on it, pink outline on the bottom, purple shirt sleeves with pink outlines on the bottom, pink bracelets with yellow stars on it, a silver tiara with a yellow star on it, a pink choker with a yellow star on it, and white boots with purple frillies on it and a yellow star. The second one is a girl with long light brown hair with a light blue hair clip in it, black eyes and is wearing a light purple vest with purple out lines around the collar and the bottom, puffy white sleeves, a blue gem on the vest, white figure less gloves with blue outlines and a diamond heart on the each glove, a light blue skirt with a small blue skirt over it, purple shoes with blue outlines, a purple choker with her diamond heart shaped gem on it. The third one is a skeleton girl with long silver hair with some pink in it, a white/black dress with pink frillies on the skirt and a pink outline on the top and black puff sleeves, a pink belt, a pink choker, a necklace with skeleton's head charm, black/pink/white boots, and black/pink bracelets on each of her arms. The fourth one is a tan skinned girl who has long pink hair in pigtails which is pink bows, red eyes and is wearing a pink dress with a flower on the chest, pink vest, pink gloves, red bracelets, red socks, and pink boots. The fifth and finally girl has long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with a pink-and-blue bow which has a bubble in the middle, crystal blue eyes, and wears a pink chocker with a blue bow, a blue bubble earrings, a blue shawl with pink frillies on the bottom and a locket as the holder, a blue dress with a light blue back bow and pink frillies, blue handless, elbow-length gloves with pink frillies and line on the bottom, pink leggings, pink and blue boots with bubble locks and frill. "But still this cat doesn't know when the quiet!" said the fourth girl. "No kidding. He's making it harder to find one of the gems," said the third girl. 'Gems?' thought Klonoa, puzzled. "I-I-It's them…" said Yak.J "Huh?" asked Klonoa. "THE ALIENS!!!" screamed Yak.J and Jojo as they ducked under the table. Klonoa just sighed as he started to move closer so he could get a closer on the person the girls were talking about. The young cabbit yelped as a power blast almost hit him. 'Oh man this is crazy!" thought Klonoa, 'And where the heck are the crops?!' Soon Klonoa was close enough to get a good look on the person the girls were talking about. The person huge black cat like creature with a big head and wearing blue and red armor. "Oh I'm sooo scared," laughed the cat, "What are you five going to do? Cute me to death?" As the cat kept laughing the girls nodded to each other as they took out weapons Klonoa never saw before. 'What are they up to?' thought Klonoa. "Gather, light of Stars! Pericate the darkness of the Night! Precure Shooting Star Rush!" said the first girl. "Gather the light of hope! Shine as bright as you can! Precure Shine Rush!" said the second girl. "Gather the power to shine beauty within any creature! Precure Skeleton Power!" said the third girl. "With the energy of my love and power, I will unlock it! Bubble Wanderrod! Pretty Cure Magic Bubble Power!" said the fifth girl. "Flower Sword dance!" said the fourth girl. Out of nowhere different colored lights came and hit the cat causing him to scream as he was send flying into the air. "I WON'T FORGET THIS YOU BRATS!!!!" screamed the cat. "That's what they all say you stupid cat!" snapped the second girl. "Well that last Pete's gone," said the first girl, reveling the cat's name to be Pete. "Yeah but he's becoming a bit of a pain don't you think?" asked the fifth girl. The other girls just nodded in agreement as Klonoa looked shock. 'Ok…there' no way they're co-players!' though Klonoa. Just then beeping noses were heard causing Klonoa to yelp a bit. The second girl also noticed this and took out an odd looking item at had a Pikachu's head on it. "Looks like one of the gems is here," said the third girl, smiling a bit. "But the question is where is it," said the fourth girl. The first girl looked around till she noticed Klonoa who yelped. "Hi," said the first girl smiling. "H-Hi…" said Klonoa, who was still in a bit of shock at what the girl did a few moments ago. "Hey Amanda-chan did you found anything?" asked the second girl. "Just this cabbit," said the first girl, Amanda. "A cabbit?" asked the fifth girl, a bit puzzled. "It's a half cat half rabbit species Erin," said the fourth girl to the fifth girl, Erin. "Oh right," said Erin. The second girl noticed the beeping getting louder the close the item in her hand got closer to Klonoa. This caused the five girls to look worried. "Say…did you see a small gem in the shape of a pearl at was pink?" asked the third girl. "SG why are you asking him that?" asked the second girl, "There's no wa-" "Y-Yeah…" said Klonoa. "You were saying Wing?" asked the third girl, SG, to the second girl, Wing. "Ok so I wrong. It's not I hasn't been before," said Wing as she shrugged. "Where is it?" asked the fourth girl. "Well see it came with my cake so…" said Klonoa as he laughed sheepishly, "I ate it." "WHAT?!" screamed the girls in shock. "Do you have any idea on what you did?!" asked the fourth girl in shock. "Calm down Kim. He didn't know it wasn't candy," said SG. "Yeah but what are we going to do now? He has the gem in his stomach and we need to for the contest," said the fourth girl, Kim. "Yeah I know," sighed SG, "But we can't do anything about it." "She's right. I don't remember a spell to get items out of people's stomach," said Erin. "Hey guys…" said Amanda, noticing something the others didn't. "Maybe we should call for help," said Wing. "No way! We said that would be the last thing we would do!" yelped Erin. "Guys…" said Amanda. "Yeah but at the moment we don't have very many choices Erin," said SG. "GUYS!!!" yelled Amanda. This finally got the others' attain as Amanda as she yelled, "The cabbit's running away!" "After him!" yelled Kim. As soon as the five leaved, Yak.J and Jojo came out from under the table. "That…was weird…" said Yak.J. "Agreed," said Jojo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Soon Klonoa was trying to hide inside a box in an alleyway by a store. 'Oh man this is bad…' thought Klonoa, 'These girls are after me now! What did I do to have this happening to me?! Yak.J's the ones who does the crazy stuff!' "Hey cabbit boy, where are you?" yelled a familiar voice. 'Oh shoot, they're close!' thought Klonoa. Outside the box the girls were looking around while some people were staring at them. Erin noticed this and looked puzzled. "I wonder what they're staring at…" said Erin. "Maybe it's us," said Amanda. "Why would it be us?" asked Wing. "Well we do look different then how they do," pointed out SG. "Yeah but they're the ones who look a bit weird to me," said Wing. "She's right. Here are their magic tools and weapons?" asked Kim. "We're in the non-magical world, remember?" asked SG, "They don't have the stuff we have." "Oh right…" said Wing and Kim at the same time. 'Non-magical world…what the heck do they mean by that?' thought Klonoa. "There you are!" Klonoa yelped as he looked up to see Amanda had opened the box he was in. "Why were you hiding in a box?" asked Amanda, "It seems a bit weird." "Oh this coming from the girl who blow up a fat cat!" said Klonoa. "I have a name. It's Amanda most of the time but in this form I'm known as Cure Star," said Amanda. "Cure…Star? You mean like a Precure?" asked Klonoa. "That's what we are," said Amanda, smiling. "No way!" said Klonoa. "Yes way," said SG as she, Wing, Erin and Kim walked up to the two, "I'm Skullgal94 but my friends call me SG for short. My Precure name is Cure Skeleton." "My name is Angelwing but my friends call me for Wing for short. And in this form I'm known as Cure Shine," said Wing. "I'm Erin and my Precure name is Cure Bubble," said Erin. "And I'm Kim while my Precure name is Cure Hana," said Kim. "So you guys are really Precures? Like in the stories?" asked Klonoa. "That's right," said the five girls. "See we came to our world to find seven gems," said Erin. "Just was one that you swallowed…" said Wing. "And…you really think I'm believing this!" yelled Klonoa. "Why else would the gem suddenly appear next to you? We've been looking for it all night last night," said Kim. "Wait…so Yak.J and Jojo really saw you guys," said Klonoa. "That's right. Sadly we've been having trouble getting the gems…" sighed SG. "Maybe the others have the other gems," said Erin. "That may not be true. Remember they can reappear and disappear at places too," said Amanda. "Oh right…" sighed Erin. "Just one question…" said Klonoa. "What is it?" asked Amanda. "How do you guys plan on getting the gem out of my stomach?" asked Klonoa. The girls looked at each other before laughing sheepishly. "W-What's so funny?" asked Klonoa. "The true is…" started SG. "We have no clue…" said Wing. "So…SO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH THIS THING IN MY STOMACH?!" yelled Klonoa. "Till we can find a spell to remove it without hurting you it looks at way…" said Erin. Klonoa groaned as he walked over to a cover and starts to cry. "This is it…my life is over!" cried Klonoa. "No it isn't. We'll protect you till we get the other gems and find a way to get the one in your stomach out," said Amanda. "Yeah like I really want a bunch of girls whom look like they're on their way to an anime thingy to be protecting me!" snapped Klonoa. "Hey not our fault our mascots got separated from us…" said Wing. "Um Wing, it is our fault," said SG. "Oh right…" said Wing. "Wing-chan!" "SG-chan!" "Kim-chan!" "Amanda-chan!" "Erin-chan!" Klonoa yelped as five animal like creatures appeared next to the Precures. The first one is a small white creature with a pink collar with a heart badge, ears with rainbows tied up in a ponytail, and brown eyes. The second one is a white, bunny like creature with winged-shaped ears with purple tips, heart clips with wings on each ear, purple heart marks with a collar with a silver heart badge on it. The third one is a white bunny like creature with her hot pink tip ears in a style of a high-ponytail held by a hot pink and black jewels, hot pink collar with a silver heart badge. The fourth one is a little animal with pointy ears like a dog, chestnut fur, pink checks, a blue-green circle on his forehead and furry collar which has a blue orb, and its dog-like tail has a blue tip. The fifth one is a pink chiwawa with dark pink marking around over eyes, a light pink flower mark on her head, a dark pink tail, a dark pink spot of her stomach and a light pink flower collar. "Speaking of them," said Erin. The first one went to Amanda, the second one went to Wing, the third one went to SG, the fourth one went to Erin and the fifth one went to Kim. "Why did you guys run off like that?" asked the fourth one. "Sorry Chestnut…we thought we found a gem," said Erin to the animal, Chestnut. "Well we were worried!" cried the first one. "Sorry about that Aurora," said Amanda to the first one, Aurora. "WHERE IS IT?!" The girls, Klonoa and the animals yelped as Pete was walking around. "Quick hide!" said SG as she forced Klonoa back into the box before turning to the third animal and saying, "Jewel get in with him." "Breezie you go in with him," said Wing to the second animal, Breezie. "Sakura you too," said Kim to the fifth animal, Sakura. "Should we go in to?" asked Chestnut. "Good idea. You too Aurora," said Amanda. "Hurry! He's coming!" yelped Erin. Quickly, the animals got into the box as SG closed it. "Now to deal with the fat cat again," said Kim. "I call first attack on him," said Wing. "Why am I'm not surprised…" sighed Kim making Wing confused. Meanwhile with the cat himself, Pete was looking around with an item similar to the one Wing had but this one had a picture of a cat on it instead. "When I get my hand on that gem these stupid Precures will be sorry they ever messed with me," mumbled Pete. "Who are you calling stupid pal?!" snapped a familiar female voice. Pete looked to see the girls in front of him, looking like they were ready to beat him up at any moment. "You know it's not nice to call people stupid!" yelled Amanda. "Someone should teach you some manners!" snapped Kim. "HA! You little girls may have beaten me early but not this time!" laughed Pete. Pete just kept talking as the girls took out their weapons and sighed without the cat himself noticing this. "You think he would have learned by now this is what gets his butt kicked…" sighed SG. As Pete turned his back on them the girls yelled out the attack from before sending him flying in the air once again. "I WON'T FORGET THIS!!!!!!" screamed Pete. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it a million times from you!" yelled Wing. "Do you think he'll ever learn?" asked Erin. "Most likely not," sighed Amanda. "HEY!!!!" The girls yelped as they turned to see Klonoa who, by the look on his face, was storming with angry. "Who the heck was that and why is he after the gems?!" asked Klonoa. "That was Pete, a cat who doesn't know when to give up," said Kim. "And the reason he's after the gems is because of the powers they hold," said SG. "Powers?" asked Klonoa, puzzled. "Yep. If a person can collect all seven it says the person will be granted unstoppable powers," said Erin. "So when the kingdom unleashes them some people who aren't in the contest also try to go after them," said Amanda. "Course, most of the time they never get them," said Wing. "Why not?" asked Klonoa. "Cause, the ones in the contests always beat them to it," said Kim. "See our tools are a bit better than if they were stolen," said SG. "So…that cat was a thief?" asked Klonoa. "Yep," said the girls. As the mascots came over to the gang Klonoa looked to notice some of them looked a bit like each other. "Yeah what is up with these guys anyway?" asked Klonoa. "We're their friends-desu," said Jewel. Klonoa made a look at the 'desu' part which SG noticed. "It's just something some of them say," said SG. "Ok…" said Klonoa. Just then Erin smiled a bit for some reason. Kim noticed this and asked, "Erin what's with the smile?" "I just got an idea," said Erin in a sing like voice. "Really, what is it?" asked Amanda. "Before till the contest if over or we can get the gem out of his stomach we can still with him and protect him!" said Erin as she pointed to Klonoa making him yelped. "What?!" asked Klonoa in shock. "Great idea! That way we can still have one of the gems!" said Wing. "H-Hey…" said Klonoa. "It should get us to learn a bit more about how the non-magic users live too," said Kim, smiling. "Are you guys listening?" asked Klonoa. "Yeah! It is going to be so fun!" said Amanda. "HEY!" yelled Klonoa. "So it's agreed. We'll stick with Klonoa till the contest is over or till we get the gem out of his stomach?" asked SG. "LET'S DO IT!" cheered the girls. Right after that the girls heard what sounded like someone falling and looked to see Klonoa had fainted! "Oh man! Klonoa are you ok?!" asked Kim. "Guys I think we killed him!" yelped Wing. "No we didn't. I can hear him groaning," said Erin. "Was it something we said?" asked Amanda. "I don't think so," said SG. Aurora, Breezie, Jewel, Chestnut and Sakura just sighed as the girls tried to get Klonoa to wake up. "So this is how I got into this crazy mess," said Klonoa's voice, "Hopefully things won't be as bad as I think they will be…" Amanda, Wing, SG and Kim yelped as Erin took out a bucket of ice cold water and throw it all over Klonoa causing him to wake up. "Then again…" "WHY ME?!" asked Klonoa as the girls giggled a bit. "…This could be a nightmare…"